


To Next Stage

by Yamino_Yama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Performance Art, Quell, Rikka's birthday, SQ - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Surprises, solids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Rikka receives an anonymous letter inviting him to a local theater. More exhilarated than worried by the letter's air of mystery, Rikka attends a very special play with Tsubasa at his side, full of more surprises than he'd anticipated.





	To Next Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while but I'm back with another ShikiRikka fic in celebration of Rikka's b'day! It took a while to think of the plot and even longer planning how to execute it, but I hope you'll have fun with the end result. All of the SolidS' members make an appearance, as well as all of QUELL! Yes, SQ family love! ^_^ Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy! I especially love comments! They literally make my day <3 But regardless if you do these things or not, thank you so much for reading! That alone is greatly appreciated. Until the next one! ^_~

Having received an envelope in the mail with nothing but his name on it, Rikka immediately tore it open and scanned the letter's contents, curious. He sat in the common area of the SolidS' dorms keeping Tsubasa occupied while Dai was out. Shiki hoovered nearby.

“I wonder who this is from?” Rikka spoke loud enough for all to hear, feigning ignorance although, at a glance, he recognized Shiki's handwriting.

“What's it say?” Tsubasa asked, peeking over Rikka's shoulder.

“It seems to be an invitation,” Rikka explained, “requesting that I go to a theater nearby tomorrow evening.”

Tsubasa turned to him, eyes glittering. “And you'll go right?”

“Hmm . . . I don't know. Tomorrow is—”

“It's the perfect time for you to have a break,” Shiki came over saying. “Why not go?”

Rikka quirked an eyebrow at his sly leader. “The sender didn't address it, so is it wise to just follow instruction, not knowing who I'll wind up being in the company of?”

Shiki smiled. “I'd like to say its worth the risk, but then again, what do I know.”

_Quite a lot, I'd say._ Rikka kept up the charade, fighting a bout of laughter. “If you think it's a good idea, I'll be there for this unnamed fan of mine. Hopefully, they really have something to show me.”

Shiki put his back to Rikka, but his glee could be read even in his tired shoulders. Or at least, Rikka could read him.

“I think it's a great idea,” Shiki reiterated. “I doubt you'll regret it.”

Rikka watched Shiki leave the room. Tsubasa, still looming nearby, whispered, “What's with him, trying to act all mysterious?”

“What, indeed.” Rikka chuckled.

Tsubasa grinned at him. “Anyway, it looks like you're excited. And I agree with Shiki, whatever this is about, I'll bet it'll be fun. I'll come with you if you'd like,” he added with a wink.

“Oh, another date even though we went shopping just last week? You're spoiling me, Tsubasa.”

“And you deserve spoiling. How about it?”

Rikka considered, seeing that Tsubasa was making it his mission to get a 'yes.' Like Rikka, Tsubasa didn't seem shocked or concerned by the letter, another clue that this was all an elaborate set up. He was, no doubt, put up to the task by Shiki. Intriguing!

“You've got a date, Tsubasa.”

“Alright!” Tsubasa cheered loud enough for Shiki to shout a reprimand from his room, amusing Rikka some more.

That settled it. Rikka couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here.

***

Rikka and Tsubasa sat in the theater that's seats were empty save for the two they occupied. Pink streamers fell from either side of the stage; the stage floor was blanketed with pink rose petals. It was apparent once again to Rikka that this was all for him.

_Ah, it's my birthday. _ He'd all but forgotten until now, although it seemed no one else had.

Rikka fidgeted in anticipation but Tsubasa must have read it as nerves because he said, “Don't worry. Relax. I know it's more suspicious that this place is so barren, but you'll see why in a minute.”

Rikka side-eyed him. “Will I also find out why you brought that hat box?”

Tsubasa put the box on the empty seat on his other side, laughing the question off. “Let's just wait and see what happens.”

That was something Rikka could agree with, and he nodded, facing the stage and trying to focus on stilling his trembling heart. To think that Shiki would go so far as to rent a theater for him.

“Do you really not know anything about this, Tsubasa?” Rikka asked. While he watched for Tsubasa's reaction with his peripheral vision, Rikka was careful to keep his eyes focused on the stage, behaving nonchalant.

Tsubasa laughed and waved his hands. “Of course not,” he lied badly. “I'm just another spectator after all.” Though, as the lights darkened around them and the stage lights flickered to life, Tsubasa killed the nervous act and put on a confident smile, adding, “But I have a good feeling.”

The stage's red curtain parted to reveal Dai, along with all of QUELL before an elaborate forest backdrop filled with pink and purple-leaved trees. Rikka's interest sparked, seeing the QUELL members with SolidS' youngest, and oddly without Shiki. Rikka leaned forward in his seat, intent on what they'd do or say.

Everything seemed focused on Issei. The lighting bathed him and everyone on stage was turned facing him, Ichiru kneeling at his feet, Dai behind him, and Shu and Eichi standing far off on either side, thus it came as no surprise that he was the first to speak.

“Flying is impossible without wings. Born to the river, it's where I shall dwell forever. Tied to the ground. After all, for a water dragon such as I, reaching the sky's light is impossible.”

Rikka noticed blue-green sequins littered Issei's skin as scales that gleamed when the stage lights hit him just right. His luster was fading though, and as the young dragon sunk to his knees in the dimming light, Dai stepped forward and waved a glistening white cape in front of him.

“A winter passes,” Eichi narrated. He and Shu stood to either side of the scene, both smiling despite the dire mood like the omnipotent onlookers they were.

Dai swept his cape away, signifying the winter's end and stepped away. Issei lie in his wake, either asleep or dead beside Ichiru, who was now lying identically to him. Rikka noted that neither used nor waiting actors left the stage, making it harder to guess if someone's role had ended or just begun, whether they'd play a role in the next scene or sit it out. Rikka gripped the seat in front of him, on edge. As the lights went out entirely on a subdued Issei, Ichiru rose up and was met with a new beam. He wore similar scales to his brother and now, with the light focused on him, his glowed a bright red that matched the intense scowl on his face.

“Hardened by feelings unresolved, our dragon still faces the sky,” Shu said.

“I thought I could give up my dream to soar,” Ichiru spoke, “thought it'd be best living life in waters as I was made to, but winter has frozen the river. I have no place at all and still that great ball of light looks down, mocking me. What am I to do? I feel like a part of me has died.” Ichiru clenched at his chest, above his heart, face pinched in agony. Where he lie, Issei curled tighter in on himself.

“Will you curl up and die like the part of you that dreamed?” a voice came from on high.

Rikka recognized Shiki's voice but didn't see him yet. Ichiru looked up again, squinting into the light. “Who's that? Who's talking to me?”

“You truly have forgotten your dream,” Shiki's voice taunted. “You wanted to fly like the great light in the sky, but were deterred by the fact you have no wings. Tell me, does the sun have wings, or is it burning with enough passion to keep itself afloat?”

Ichiru shielded his eyes, still gazing up at the unknown. “I-I don't know. Are you saying trying hard is enough to get a water dragon like me into a new element?”

“It's yet to be seen,” Shiki responded. “But if you quit now, I'm certain you'll never know.”

Issei stirred, awakening from sleep with a groggy mutter. Ichiru watched him as his dragon twin stood and stretched. “You—”

“I'm the part of you that you thought you'd lost,” Issei explained.

With Issei glowing blue while Ichiru continued to glow red under the spotlights, the two faced each other. Ichiru stepped closer to Issei, studying him. “I didn't think we could coexist.”

“I'm born of quiet hope and you of fiery ambition,” said Issei. “Neither of us has to be extinguished. We can keep trying to achieve our dream using different means, twice as many.”

Ichiru seemed to think that over. “Me, who charges to seize what I what, and you, who can keep a calm head. It does sound like a good match, I guess.”

Issei held a hand out to him. “We're one, but also separate, like the seasons, the elements. Let's continue living together and apart, always close but free to do our own things in order to help each other out.”

Ichiru put on a pout that Rikka knew well. Rikka smiled as the boy gave a shy 'okay' before, rather than taking the extended hand for a shake, he rushed his brother with a hug.

“The two coexisted, one yet not the same,” said Eichi, walking to center-stage, “striving to go above their best.”

“Blessed by both the sky's sun,” Shu added, joining Eichi at the stage's center and facing his audience, “and the land's sea.”

Rikka and Tsubasa stood and applauded as all the actors bowed before taking their leave. Of course, Ichiru, one of the last to go backstage, took the chance to wave his arms and shout, “Great, wasn't I?” It took Eichi shuffling him off to put a full end the the boy's shenanigans.

Rikka took his seat again but Tsubasa stayed standing, surprising Rikka when he cupped his mouth and began shouting. “Encore! Encore!”

To Rikka's amusement, Dai ran back on stage with the Kuga twins in tow. There was no sign or warning, but as soon as Tsubasa resumed his seat, the three boys began singing. Issei's falsetto swirling in melody with Dai and Ichiru's rich voices made for a feast for the ears, but it was the lyrics that struck Rikka unexpectedly hard. There was no doubt in Rikka's mind that Shiki had had a part in this.

Rikka put his hands to his lips, palms together as though he were praying. He realized that he might be, giving a silent thanks to whoever was listening, to whatever force had brought these people into his life.

Once the song ended, Shiki appeared. Suited like always, posture charismatic, Rikka watched him with his hands folded tight in his lap, as though that could keep him contained. His heartbeat had an erratic rhythm, so loud there was a whirring in his ears, but Rikka focused to catch every word as Shiki began to speak.

“We have quite the audience here today,” Shiki joked. “This was an exclusive SQ production for none other than Sera Rikka, a member near and dear to all of our hearts. As this play illustrated, SolidS and QUELL are two opposites striving for the same dream, intent on climbing higher and higher only to try and reach greater heights. Sky's the limit. With a talented and caring individual like Rikka who balances quiet hope with burning ambition, we all feel that SQ is in good hands on our way to glowing so proud and greatly that we rival the sun. We'd all like to take this moment to say so.” He gestured at the audience and Tsubasa turned to Rikka.

“Thank you for being my shopping buddy and fashion consultant. I've learned a lot about clothing and accessories from you, and in time, I hope mine can compare to your beauty. I definitely have a long way to go.”

Rikka giggled, curling his bang around his finger. “Thanks, Tsubasa.”

“And . . .” Tsubasa gestured back to the stage where Dai and QUELL had returned.

“Thank you for being my running and singing partner,” Dai said. “I've grown as a model too, thanks to you. Here's to more work together for years to come.”

Rikka nodded, already getting teary-eyed and feeling it get worse as the twins stepped forward.

“Rikka-san,” Issei started, “you're very cool and knowledgeable about so much thatI didn't know specifically what to thank you for. Still, for teaching us, and nourishing us with food and kind words. Thank you.”

“If Eichi is like our mother, you're like our aunt,” Ichiru added. “Thanks for being a part of our family.”

Eichi leapt between the twins, smiling. “Thank you for cooking with me, Rikka” he said. “And for being a great friend that I can always talk to.

“Thank you for being so loyal to Shiki,” said Shu, “making sure he doesn't overdo things and get reckless as he's prone.”

“Enough, Shu,” Shiki silenced him. Rikka chuckled, eyes misting as Shiki finished, “Thank you for loving us. Our fires would only be quelled by losing your inspiration. Please stay by us, Rikka, as we hope to assist in blooming the fires in you too.”

At that moment, Tsubasa reached for the hat box and pulled something from it. That 'something' was a bouquet of flowers. Tsubasa presented Rikka with an arrangement of pink and yellow variegated tulips that dazzled his eyes like the great ball of flame they'd surely been chosen to model. The colors even blended in some places, making a hot orange hue.

“Beautiful,” Rikka whispered. “For me?”

“For you,” Tsubasa confirmed, “but not from me despite them matching our image colors. They're from our great leader up there.”

Rikka looked over to Shiki, seeing the passion in his gaze when their eyes met. Emotional all over again, Rikka accepted the flowers and held them close.

“They're beautiful,” Rikka commented, looking to Shiki and mouthing a 'thank you.' He returned the words with a wink that made Rikka's heart flutter.

“Thank goodness they held up,” Tsubasa continued. “I thought they'd smother in there and Shiki would throw a fit and not talk to me for a month.”

Shiki was walking from the stage but it was the rest of SQ who confronted Rikka first.

“Rikka!”

Rikka put down his bouquet just before Ichiru ran in for a hug that Rikka gladly returned.

“Rikka-san, I hope you liked the play,” Issei said behind him.

Rikka held out his free arm to welcome Issei for a hug and was pleased when he stepped in for one. It warmed Rikka that the cautious Ichiru and hesitant Issei he'd first met were a thing of the past.

“I liked it a lot,” Rikka answered. “You were both wonderful. All of you were,” he added, first meeting Dai's eyes and then giving Shu and Eichi a grateful look.

Eichi chuckled. “You mostly have Dai and Isse to thank. All of us, including Tsubasa and Shiki, put in some effort to paint the stage background, put up the streamers, and spread petals, but those two were the VIPs. They worked really well together as the playwrights, and they surprised us all when they composed a song for them and Icchi to sing. It wasn't in the rehearsal.”

“Dai-chan told me about it though,” Tsubasa said, “I was the only one who got to see the three of them practicing and then was given the job to call for an encore.”

Dai scoffed. “As the only person besides Rikka in the audience, it had to be you. Your loud voice was a plus in this case too.”

“You can thank me later, Dai-chan.” Tsubasa winked, causing Dai to sigh.

“Shu and Eichi made the costumes,” Ichiru interjected. “Aren't my scales awesome?”

“They're awesome. They're awesome,” Tsubasa chanted, draping an arm across Ichiru's shoulders.

“I wasn't asking you,” Ichiru snapped, although he didn't move to push the grinning Tsubasa off. “Anyway, as Eichi was saying, Issei did an awesome job. Dai too. I love our song.”

“Issei is good with words,” Dai commented. “And so it was easy for him to come up with powerful lyrics. It was a pleasure working with him.”

Issei shook his head. “Dai-san's knowledge of music composition and refined ear were what made it easy. I only wish we had the time to make something longer.”

“I don't mind working with you again,” Dai told him.

Issei smiled. “I'd like that too,” he said, but Rikka noticed he quickly took the attention from himself by adding, “Of course, all our work was only possible because of Shiki-san suggesting the production to begin with.”

“He helped the boys a lot with the play, and song too, I presume,” said Shu. “His input surely added impact. After all, he knows you best. Right, Rikka?”

The group parted to let Shiki come forward. Rikka smiled, picking up his bouquet and using it to hide a coy look that may have leaked out in his voice when he said, “That's probably true.”

The others grinned at Shiki who kept up his straight face, only his clearing his throat proof of his embarrassment. “Happy Birthday, Rikka,” he said and the others echoed.

“Happy Birthday, Rikka!”

With that, after an entertaining dinner, the celebration was over. Well, sort of . . .

***

“Did you enjoy the play?” Shiki asked Rikka later, although Rikka was sure he knew the answer. Maybe it was the hushed atmosphere that had him wanting a direct answer, a chance for him to hear Rikka's brazen praise. They were alone after all.

The festivities had carried on when the SolidS members returned to the dorms, but in time, the party died down. Tsubasa and Dai had gone to bed, giving Rikka the opportunity to visit Shiki's room in private. By some miracle, his leader had put aside work to spend time lounging with Rikka in bed.

Both sated now, Shiki gazed down at Rikka with his serious yet compassionate eyes. Rikka smiled up at him. “Very much. It was the second best present you've ever given me.”

Shiki cocked his head. “Second?”

Rather than giving him a clear answer and putting his concern to rest, Rikka decided to let the mystery brew, turning over to hide the amusement he could feel coursing on his face. He'd saved himself from having to finish saying a corny line to Shiki's face, but he felt a thrill at realizing, unlike his past self, he wouldn't mind saying it. Yes, for once life had dealt Rikka a lucky hand and he'd snatched it with no intention of letting go. Everyday of his life, he'd be thankful for meeting Shiki, and maybe he didn't know what supernatural force or god might have been the cause, but he at least knew what human being he had to thank.

After turning back and giggling at the still bewildered Shiki, Rikka stretched to share a kiss with him, the one who'd made it all possible.

END


End file.
